Hypnosis
by JigglyCharizard
Summary: Sick of Ash not showing his feelings Misty towards her decides to have Politoad use Hypnosis to make him. Unfortunately Ash's interest in Misty is a little more perverted than she expected and she cant get the now hypnotised boy to stop. Things only get worse when he gets out a pair of handcuffs. Bondage Smut! Poke-shipping rated M for a reason.


A/N

I've never done bondage before so I apologise if it isn't great.

Misty stood looking appraisingly at the man in front of her, Ash Ketchum, who was now hypnotised. Misty always knew Ash wanted to ask her out, this was just a way of helping him do it. The command was simple 'let Ash show his love for me without fear' seemed good enough. Politoad had done it with ease. Ash even agreed to help! He thought Politoad was just practicing a move though, he was always so trusting. "Politoad." the happy green Pokémon cheered.

Misty returned it to its ball with a smile. "Thanks Politoad, I really appreciate it." she then watched as the now hypnotised Ash stood from the bed. "So Ash how do-" she was cut off by a sudden kiss, she took a second out of shock before kissing back. She told Politoad to make Ash show his feelings but she didn't think he would do it like this!

She didn't mind though, after all this time together it seemed like it was overdue.

He stopped turning and throwing her onto the bed, he seemed to be getting really excited now. His face showed it, but strangely he didn't talk. She didn't care that much though, it was probably just a hypnosis thing and he always said stupid things anyway.

He reached into his bag, before rummaging around searching for something. "What you looking for?" why would he stop in the middle of kissing to look for something? His face lit up as he pulled out what he desired a pair of handcuffs.

Misty's eyes shot open with shock, what the hell was he doing? He moved towards her fast, easily taking her hands and putting them behind her back before binding them with the cuffs. She struggled to break free but it was to no avail. "Let me go you jerk!"

He smiled softly at her, ignoring her weak kick to his chest. Still silent he reached down, and grabbed her panties. "Hey you freak, stop that!" he felt her womanhood, it was soaking wet. He got a little on his hands and held it to her mouth. "T-that's got nothing to with you!"

He smirked before once again reaching down; only this time instead of feeling he removed her panties. Misty didn't know why, but she didn't stop him. Finally, with her help he removed them, lifting them and putting them on her head so all she could smell was herself.

The smell of her own juices, still moist and touching her face was intoxicating. Misty didn't realise it but smelling herself like this was getting her even wetter and without realising it she moved her hands to try to touch herself only for the cuffs to get in the way.

Fortunately Ash was still working, reaching down and touching her aching womanhood. She eagerly accepted his offer of release moving into his hand. His movements were careful but firm as he rubbed circles on her clit whilst inserting a finger, the other hand making quick work of her top to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra.

Even with panties covering her eyes she still knew he was smirking "Shut up, this wasn't for you benefit it's just because I ran out!" he ignored her reaching up and grabbing her rosy bud and twisting. The pain was delicious; she instantly bucked pushing her chest at him harder.

He chuckled dryly at her reaction, moving his head between her legs. "Y-you're not…You are!" she screamed feeling his tongue shoot out and rub her lips gently. He started slowly, as if trying to memorise every lick and every taste.

But that soon changed.

He became savage, his tongue entering into her deeply searching deeper and deeper. She couldn't believe his tongue was so long. "A-Ash oh God I'm co-Ahhhhh!" She couldn't even finish as her orgasm took her over, wave after wave shooting though her as Ash continued to ravage her. Her juices squirted out, going straight into his eager mouth and he drank them down with gusto.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity the pleasure began to recede and she collapsed onto her back, the pain in her arms unnoticed due to the sheer pleasure coming from Ash's ministrations.

When he was done he went up, lifting her panties and kissing her deeply so she could taste her own juices on his tongue. She loved the taste so much she got wet again; she wanted so badly for more but knew she couldn't get them easily. "Fuck me!" It Was supposed to be a command, a strong confident one.

But it wasn't. It was begging, she was beginning Ash to fuck her and worst of all she didn't even feel ashamed. She loved that she was begging, her voice ragged from screaming and wanting noting more than to be his in every way.

She didn't need to beg further, he would have done it anyway. He stepped back, and she was able to vaguely see his outline undressing. She hadn't realised before but he had her completely naked and dripping wet and he hadn't even taken his shoes off!

She couldn't believe she was getting dominated like this, especially by Ash. She was so goanna get his for this, she was supposed to be the one in charge and yet she was here, in her own room begging him to fuck her. She was so going to get him.

Eventually...For now she would just enjoy it for a while.

This was Ash's perverted dreams and she supposed she would be willing to let him experience them just once. No that was too cruel, they were defiantly going to do this more often. For Ash. Definitely not because she wanted too.

He returned removing Misty's panties from her face. She breathed in fresh air for what felt like the first time ever only to find it unsatisfying; her juices had smelt way better! But she didn't dwell on this for long as the former blindfold was balled up and shoved into her open mouth.

She tried to speak but couldn't, instead all she did was rub her tongue on the panties. She felt as they got wetter and wetter in her mouth, the taste of her juices settling in completely. Ash knew she was ready.

He moved down, readying his manhood and aiming. She saw him glance up, apparently still having the sense to do so despite his hypnosis and nodded quickly. No way was she letting this end before she had some fun!

He entered her roughly, taking her virginity with one thrust. She cried out in pain, glad for the gag as it prevented Ash from hearing it. After a moment for her to adjust he began moving. It was slow and painful but she wouldn't let it stop.

She couldn't let him stop, because she was already starting to feel pleasure. Even though all her weight was currently going into crushing her arms, even though she was currently feeling the pain of Ash's length ploughing in and out of her she was still enjoying it.

It was mind-blowing, the pleasure she was receiving was nothing like she got when she masturbated. This was a whole new level. She found herself meeting his thrusts midway, doubling both there pleasures as he sped up and got rougher.

He reached a hand down, rubbing her clit furiously to bring her closer to orgasm as she couldn't. She loved it, the feeling of his penis combined with his rubbing her clit was even better and she soon released. Her juices squirted out violently as she screamed into her panties, Ash soon joining her releasing inside her massively.

There was so much some she was soon full, the juices leaking out and around her pussy and onto her bed. But she was too far gone to think of that as she discovered new levels of pleasure that she would have thought impossible.

It made his tongue work seem insignificant, it was that good. She couldn't even control her body as she started wildly thrusting, him doing the same as he continued to shoot stream after stream insider her.

Eventually they settled down, the black haired teenager collapsing on top of the ginger. "That was fun ay Mist," he said his voice light and cheery, he didn't pull out of her just yet.

"Yeah…" she drifted off still feeling the effects of her orgasm "Wait a second, I thought you couldn't talk when hypnotised,"

"Whoops."

A/N

Pretty mild in the bondage area I think but I didn't want to go all out on my first time, for all I knew I have no talent and it would be pointless.

Anyone think a sequel is worthwhile, review if you do please


End file.
